Mimpi
by DonquixoteKuron3ko
Summary: "Sekarang, walau dalam mimpi sekalipun. Kau tetap membuatku senang." Apakah Sougo akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya? / Kelanjutan dari 'HARAPAN'/ Happpy Reading :3 /RnR please


_A/N* (Try to Read this while playing # Gintama OST : Mukashi no Yuujin ga Kawarazu ni iru Toiu no mo Waruku nai Mono da na/ Sakura Iro no Yume - Deemo#)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kalau kau hanya hidup di dalam mimpiku saja_

 _Atau kau hanya bisa berbicara denganku, dan menghajarku di mimpiku saja_

 _Aku... tak ingin bangun._

 _Jangan bangunkan aku._

 **MIMPI**

Gintama And all the character belong to ©Hideaki Sorachi

This Fanfiction belong to me

 **WARNING**

Typo, OOC

RnR ~

* * *

Mimpi.

Entah aku berada dalam mimpi, ataukah aku berada dalam kenyataannya yang semu. Tapi saat ini, aku melihatmu di depanku. Membawa payung itu seperti biasa, mata birumu memandangiku tajam. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu sangat keras. Hingga aku bisa melihat urat-urat tanganmu timbul.

"Kenapa kau nekat sekali –aru." katamu.

Lalu ketika aku ingin menjawab, suaraku tidak keluar. Tercekat di tenggorokan. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Lupakan harapanku –aru." Kau berteriak, "BANGUNLAH, _SADIST IDIOT_! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU LEBIH LAMA LAGI! JANGAN MEMBUATKU BERPIKIR KALAU KAU AKAN MATI -ARU!"

Aku terhenyak. Apakah keberadaanku begitu pentingnya untukmu? Bukankah aku hanya pembuat onar yang selalu mencari masalah denganmu? Tapi kau bilang jangan membuatmu berpikir kalau aku akan mati. Berarti, apa kau tak ingin aku mati? _Oi, China musume_.

.

 _Lalu kalau begitu..., apa sebenarnya arti keberadaanku untukmu?_

 _._

 _._

Baru ketika aku ingin menggapaimu, kau hilang begitu saja. Kemudian kegelapan mengelilingiku lagi.

.

 _Baka China Musume_ , Kau tahu aku membencimu, gadis bodoh yang ceroboh dan suara cempreng dengan logat yang menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Aku menikmati setiap waktu yang kulewati denganmu. Kau membuatku bahagia dengan cara yang aneh. Kau mengisi hari-hariku dengan hal konyol.  
Sekarang, walau dalam mimpi sekalipun.  
Kau tetap membuatku senang.

.

.

 _China Musume_...bukan, Kagura _. Aku...merindukanmu._

 _._

Kumohon. Tunggulah aku. Saat mimpiku ini berakhir, aku akan menemuimu. Aku akan menghajarmu. Dan kita akan selesaikan pertandingan kita. Jadi tunggulah aku Kagura. Aku pasti akan segera bangun dari mimpi ini.

.

.

.

.

"Gin- _san_ " laki-laki berkacamata itu memanggil seorang pria berambut keriting berwarna putih yang sedang tiduran di sofa sambil membaca komik _Jump_. "Kagura belum pulang. Apa kau tidak akan mencarinya?"

Pria itu mendengus. "Biarkan saja. Dia sekarang pasti sedang membeli selusin _sukonbu_ untuk si Soichiro."

"Gin- _san_ , namanya Sougo. Okita Sougo" interupsi laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Ya siapapun itu _lah_. _Tch_ , Pantas saja _Shinsengumi_ jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini." Jawab pria keriting itu "Patsuan... apa kau dengar kabar dari rumah sakit tentang keadaan si sadis itu?"

"Sebenarnya iya, Gin- _san_. Aku dengar dari Yamazaki- _sn_. Tapi, aku takut kalau ini akan jadi berita buruk." Laki-laki berkacamata itu melanjutkan, "Okita- _san_... mungkin tidak akan bisa melewati keadaan kritisnya. Dari yang kudengar, dokter menyatakan kalau keadaan Okita- _san_ malah semakin memburuk. Aku khawatir kalau Okita- _san_ akan – "

"Cukup Patsuan." Interupsi pria keriting itu. "Apapun itu, jangan katakan ini pada Kagura"

"Kau tidak ingin Kagura bersedih, Gin- _san_?" laki-laki berkacamata itu menanggapi.

"Bodoh. Aku mencegah agar kau tidak dihajar olehnya." Pria keriting itu menutup komik _Jump_ yang ia baca lalu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Karena dia tidak akan menerimanya."

.

.

.

 **Too Bad, it's still not the end yet. To Be Continue ~**

* * *

.

 _(A/N : Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfic ini (^_^). Cerita ini gak abis -abis ya haha,, rencananya cerita berikutnya itu bakal jadi akhirnya. dan 'Mimpi' di sini cuma seperti bagian perantara aja. Jadi ceritanya gak terlalu panjang. Maafkan bila cerita ini kurang jelas, feel nya juga kurang masuk karena ini kali pertama saya membuat FF tentang Okikagu._

 _Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih atas seluruh masukkan, saran dan reviews ~_


End file.
